User talk:Pika Fan/Pikaway
Well, i'll tell you what i think is wrong, and you can fix as you see fit. #Needs Prot Spirit #Icy Veins isn't really that great. That 98 damage on death will be reduced dramatically. #Probably want shambling on the MM as well, but its not really necessary #Probably Empathic>SoR--You don't have any direct healing except for henchmen so healing is never bad. #Depending on how many physicals you're running, the orders has way too much energy management. Life 02:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :#I was planning for the prot henchies to spam that, but we all know they run out of energy so fast, so I have to figure out which necro to squeeze it on. :#Well, I thought since stuff was going to blow up so fast, IV would be better than SS, but I probably should test it out to confirm. :#I guess I could put it as the last slot. :#I guess I could run single frontliner, or two at the most, hopefully energy will be fine. :#^ups. :19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 02:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Main point of prot spirit is before you zergrush a mob so you dont get raped. IV could be better, its hard to say. Really depends on how gay the monks are in the mob. You're probably going to want a hard rez on one of your heroes, so you can micro it when necesary. Life 02:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::I know, but I was actually more worried about the energy on the orders. -1/-2 energy degen could really hurt. Since it should have more than enough, I put it on the orders since it's already /mo. I would have to find a way to squeeze in a hard ress somewhere...I would say the curser or the mm, probably have to prioritize which skills are more important than the others.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 02:44, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::not enough electricity for pikaway [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 02:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Hmm, let's simulate a 15 second period of time. Say the orders will cast an order 3 times(it's how heroes do it. i.e., alternating), empathic twice, masochism once, and prot spirit once. That expends 55 energy. Running a dual frontline; you will regen 10 energy, get 27 from soul reaping, recover 9 from masochism, and gain 8 and 6 from castigation and SoLS respectively. That's 60 energy. So, in the first 15 seconds you will experience positive energy gain. As for a hard rez, i would drop weaken armor for rez chant or shambling for FomF. Life 02:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Res chant is a no-no, plus the henchies have it already, so it prolly boils down to the shambling.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 02:53, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::The build actually looks pretty good. I'd like to see how this compares to sabway. Life 02:56, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Well, if you are free, do a bit of testing and see whether it lacks defense. If it does, I have to think about it or scrap the theorycraft altogether. I got classes now, so I got to rush. Thanks for the help LG.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 02:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Few problems with that. A) I don't have a warrior. B)All my heroes are runed for Discord, so i won't get decent results =\. Life 03:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ouch. In class atm btw.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 03:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Have you tried this yet? Life 06:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I ran it on my warrior, did big numbers and fast timings. I probably want to vanquish a few harder areas before actually putting this up for vetting though. 06:30, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Warrior is hawt. shadow of fear over weaken armor. probably replace a-rage with shambling. get rid of cast sig and masochism. 10+1+1, 10, 10+1, 5 for orders. maybe bring rebirth on orders just in case but its optional--Relyk 08:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Arage is too amazing to replace, and cracked armor makes your overall DPS go up by a lot. Castigation Signet and Masochism is needed because I am planning to run a 2-3 frontline.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 11:19, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Test it in hard areas and against sabway. I made a war and now it's lvl 20. My heroes need runes D: Life 20:29, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Godbox 18:31, 1 June 2009 (UTC) After minor testing #This has no chance in 6 man areas with 1 monk hench. #Hench monks suck, and not having a healer hero really hurts. #Heroes suck at using Empathic. Pretty sure they only use when both them and the target has a condition/hex. #Energy is fine on the orders. It doesnt spam nearly enough as it should #HB+Splinter weapon+Whirlwind attack is fun. Life 02:01, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :could always just bring a roj monk with wnwn and pdrain--Relyk 02:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :#I did run a woh smiter specially for those areas, and areas that you want extra healing. I put up the variant, take a look. :#^ups. :#Which was why I wanted to use SoR as opposed to ER. :#I gave it a blood enchanting staff and it spams orders on ending, strange yours didn't. :#I killed the WoH monk boss in EotN HM within a few seconds, was amazing. Most bosses don't stand a chance. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 17:50, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::#Your losing a lot by replacing the orders. ::#That monk needs some work imo. I'll post what I think later ::#I didn't realize they didn't use ER well, and ER is better than SoR ::#As of this moment, it's using the staff it comes with, and the battle always ends at max energy. ::#Yep, shit blows up. I'm thinking of bringing a shadow step to kill shit with HB+Splinter+prot spirit before they get to the backline. Life 17:58, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::#Well, you either have big domage and small defence, or small domage and big defence, or a balance between the two. Exceptions apply, of course, but still.... :::#Considering I would only reserve its use for 6 man or really tough 8 man, I guess that should do fine. Just give your comments, though. :::#Well, I ran ER in areas with heavy condi/hex pressure, and SoR in places that have less of it. Works fine that way. :::#Don't be a budget movie /frownyface :::#Boom. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 18:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I haven't had a chance to buy hero weapons yet. Anyways, here: Something like that, and replace dwayna's sorrow with prof spirit on the IV. Life 18:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I am really apprehensive about WNWN, because I seriously think it's overrated. I guess I will put up that bar, though. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 18:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I only use WNWN when running multiple copies of pdrain. Replace it with leech or w/e. Life 19:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::I was thinking sig rejuv would be amazing considering your heroes autoattack in between skills and you are running a frontline caller anyway. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 19:43, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ;o Brandnew 20:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :So what made you change rejuv to WNWN? As for Brandnew, thats not really worth it. Life 23:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::mimic echo ftw--Relyk 00:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::If my heroes had 4 pips, sig rejuv would be better. However, we are looking at 2-3 pips on a non-necro profession, so adding energy would be better than conserving energy. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 05:41, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, k. On the orders, i ended up dropping castigation signet for smite condition/hex depending on the area. Might just be my heroes, but energy is fine. Life 05:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Castig isn't that game breaking for the necro; if you blow things up fast enough, which you should, SR will trigger fast enough to compensate. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 22:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC)